Basorexia
by Honey Maaka
Summary: One-shot. Una palabra, con un significado que la McGarden entendía muy bien. Esa palabra, era su enfermedad. Y solo tenía una cura.


**~Esto, extrañamente, tiene una dedicatoria... para cierta señorita, mitad gato, mitad francesa; pero totalmente un amor. Nena, sé que tal vez no leas esto (o tardes mucho en leerlo)o tal vez me odies por dedicarte algo tan pésimo. Es para ti, porque nunca fue tan divertido usar esa palabra, como lo es contigo ¡Porque sabemos, debe ser una enfermedad! Jajajaja xD Te quiero y te 'amisyusomoch' :3 ~**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen al culpable de mis tormentos, Hiro Mashima (Me atormenta, pero lo amo *.* Jajajaja)**

**Aclaraciones:  
**

Lo escrito así es la narración.

_Lo escrito así, son palabras importantes o algunos pensamientos._

**Lo escrito así, son citas de libros.**_  
_

* * *

**Basorexia**

Levy era una ávida lectora, de eso no había duda. Por lo mismo, prefería un millón de veces leer un buen libro que mirar la adaptación cinematográfica de este.

Eso quedó claro aquella tarde nublada, con algo de viento y fresco. Lucy y las otras chicas la habían invitado a mirar aquella película "Amor Secreto" que prometía ser una mezcla de romance y drama, suficiente para hacer llorar a cualquiera. Todas acudirían, incluso Mirajane que dejó la barra del gremio luego de la insistencia de Elfman "Un hombre debe ayudar a su hermana mayor" había dicho el peli blanco. Pero a ella, Levy McGarden, era imposible convencerla.

— ¡Anda Levy! Solo será una película— Lucy tiraba del brazo de la McGarden, que negaba con la cabeza.

— Gracias, pero yo paso. Prefiero leer el libro, dejar más a la imaginación, sé que me entiendes, Lu-chan.

La rubia realmente la comprendía. Pero se sintió algo decepcionada de que su mejor amiga en el gremio, no pudiera (quisiera) acompañarla.

Por ello, por rechazar la invitación, Levy miró a las otras chicas marcharse al cine, mientras ella se quedaba en su habitación de Fairy Hills. Ella. Sola.

Se dispuso a buscar entre sus estantes de libros, el título de aquella película. Sorprendentemente, era un ejemplar que no había leído, por falta de tiempo y tal vez de ganas. Miró la pasta delgada, con imágenes de flores de cerezo cayendo y dos figuras recargadas sobre el tronco del mismo árbol que se deshojaba. En letras doradas y cursivas, se leía "Amor Secreto". Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre un mullido sillón, dispuesta a terminar ese libro a como diera lugar.

Luego de una hora, la maga peli azul estaba en el último párrafo del libro, con algunos cuantos pañuelos arrugados y húmedos a su alrededor, sin contar su irritada nariz y los constantes suspiros que soltaba. A un párrafo de tener su final feliz…

**_Quizás en ese momento solo estaba confundida. Era él, sus palabras en mi oído y sus caricias en mi piel, tocando mis mejillas para acabar con el transcurso de mis lágrimas. Nos miramos de frente, como llevábamos haciéndolo hace tanto, solo que esta vez, no nos escondíamos de nadie, éramos libres para vivir, de ser nosotros, de amarnos. Entrelazamos nuestras manos, unimos nuestros futuros. La basorexia desapareció, en el momento que nuestros labios se unieron en un cálido e inigualable beso. Dijimos adiós a nuestro pasado, esperando cualquier cosa del futuro… pero juntos._**

Era el final. Levy quedó complacida con aquél bello e inigualable fin, digno de toda la trama trágica del libro. Pero entre esas palabras, hubo una que no distinguió.

¿Basorexia?

Se levantó y buscó, una vez más, entre los estantes de libros, alguno que sirviera para resolver sus dudas. Tomó un grueso diccionario y comenzó a buscar el significado de aquella palabra que la intrigaba: _basorexia… basorexia… ¡Ajá! Aquí está._

Y leyó, aquello que le tumbó los sentidos al suelo:

**Basorexia: Adjetivo. Un fuerte deseo o ansía de besar.**

¿Cómo era que existía una palabra para definir… _eso?_

Lo que Levy McGarden estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Lo que la protagonista de "Amor Secreto" ahogó en los labios de un chico. Lo que ese libro le había causado.

¿Era aquello un deseo?

No.

Para Levy, _eso _ no era más que una enfermedad. Una tonta e irracional enfermedad con una sola cura, que por cierto, portaba una penetrante mirada escarlata.

Era algo estúpido, pero lo estaba sintiendo. Y debía ponerle fin.

Corrió, sin pensarlo mucho, hasta el gremio. Llegó agotada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, la sangre le golpeaba la cara por el esfuerzo de correr a tal rapidez, sin detenerse ni un momento. Observó con detenimiento a los pocos que estaban ahí, y fijó la mirada sobre el exceed negro que tomaba un zumo de kiwi.

— ¡Lily!— Se acercó a él y tomó aire para parecer lo más tranquila posible.

— Levy-chan… pensé que estabas con las otras chicas.

—No, de hecho tenía otras cosas que hacer— Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, procurando sonar tranquila y nada sospechosa respecto a sus planes—, Sobre eso, ¿sabes dónde está Gajeel?

— Acaba de irse, no tendrá más que 10 minutos.

— Mmm…—Todo iba a la perfección. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción—, ¿sabes dónde fue?

— A casa. Dijo que estaba bastante cansado.

Levy acarició con ternura la oreja del felino.

— Gracias, Lily.

La peli azul abandonó el gremio, sin dar tiempo a que sus piernas se recuperaran de la carrera emprendida minutos antes. Siguió el camino que el Dragon Slayer solía tomar, a toda prisa y sin detenerse. Era como si una Levy diferente, más atrevida, se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo.

Tan solo unos metros más adelante, identificó la figura tosca de Gajeel, caminando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Tomó aire y puso las manos alrededor de su boca, a manera de megáfono.

— ¡Gajeel Redfox!

A pesar de haber sentido el olor a cítricos de la pequeña desde hacía ya un buen rato, Gajeel sonrió de lado al escuchar a la enana gritar su nombre con todas las fuerzas que el cansancio le permitía. Se giró, para encararla.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Enana?

Ella le sonrió y se acercó más lentamente.

— Gajeel… debo decirte que yo… estoy enferma.

El Dragon Slayer levantó una ceja en señal de sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? ¿Es grave?

La McGarden, hasta ahora, sintió vergüenza. Pero era demasiado tarde.

— Es grave, Gajeel— Le miró fijo, el Redfox podría haber jurado que notó lágrimas en los ojos avellana de Levy—, quería decírtelo porque… tú tienes la cura.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo podría yo ayudarte con eso?

— Pues… No puedo gritarlo. Acércate ¿quieres?

Gajeel se bajó un poco, casi hasta llegar a la altura de la Peli azul.

— ¿Y de qué estás enferma?

—Basorexia— Sus palabras sonaron fuerte y claro.

— ¿Baso… qué? ¿Cómo puedo yo ser la cura?

— Así—Dicho esto, con una pícara sonrisa y los ojos clavados en los de él, depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

Ante la sorpresa que hizo a Gajeel dar un respingo, solamente pudo ceder y amoldarse a los labios durazno de Levy. Se separaron un instante y ella aún lo miraba, sonrojada.

Gajeel, en silencio, tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

— Gracias— Dijo Levy apenada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Por nada, Enana. Solo espero que te enfermes más seguido.

Levy amplió su sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo en complicidad a Gajeel.

* * *

Más tarde, una rubia y un peli rosa caminaban hasta la casa de la primera, despacio. Lucy, soltó un suspiró y sonrió de inmediato.

— ¡Hey Natsu! ¿Sabes que es la basorexia?...

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, se supone que cierta autora debería estar haciendo cierta tarea en lugar de estar aquí. Pero a esa cierta escritora le vale un pepino xD (por hoy, aclaro) Y aquí está con un ridículo fic sobre mis favoritos *.* Necesitaba desahogarme, esta semana he andado muy de buenas (extraño, puede que mi madre piense que se avecina el fin del mundo xD) y esto es el resultado de una sonrisa en mi cara :D**

**¿Creen que merezca un review? :3**

**Un beso a todos, ¡Abur!**


End file.
